Harry Potter and The Order Of The Phoenix
by jorashabee721
Summary: Basically my version of the book...New character, new attitude of an old character, of course HHr pairing! My friends might recognize this as a story we wrote altogether...:


Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

This is _my_ version of the book. I think a lot of people have done the story Harry has a twin or a little sister bla bla bla this has been in my mind for a long time now. Hopefully you guys will like it. My timing is real bad…I decide to start a fic when school started! (June 8 for me…) I guess it's because I have ideas in the wrong times. (I.e. before exams when I need to study…) I'm just gonna stop talking now… (Zips mouth shut)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…and I'm not sure if this plot is mine either...

Chapter 1: The Unknown Girl

Harry Potter stood in the middle of a street wondering how he had gotten there. He saw a house that looked so familiar to him but he couldn't remember where he had seen it. He looked through a window and couldn't believe his eyes. There, in the middle of the room, stood his dead parents playing with 2 babies. He recognized one of the babies as himself but couldn't recognize the other one. He concluded that the other baby was a girl but the question lingered '_whose daughter is she?'_

He saw James laugh and pressed a hand on the window and his hand went right through! Harry jumped back in surprise. Slowly, Harry walked through the wall and had a closer look on his parents. His dad, just like everyone had said, was like his twin. His mom was as beautiful inside as well as outside. _'They don't know that they're gonna die soon because of a person they considered as a friend.' _A voice said. Harry forced himself to think of something else. He shifted his gaze to the two babies. The boy one was definitely him but the girl…

His thoughts were interrupted when the scene changed. It seemed familiar.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off—"James shouted, panicking.

It was the night his parents died.

Lily nodded. "I love you!" she said as she ran towards the nursery.

Harry froze on the spot. Should he follow Lily or stay with James?

Harry glanced at his dad. "Be careful." He whispered. He knew it was useless to say that but he felt like he had to. He ran down the hall Lily ran through. He saw her putting baby Harry down in a crib and getting something from another crib. It was the girl baby from when he arrived here.

"Of all the times he had to come and attack…damn you Peter! How could you betray us?" he heard Lily say while rummaging for something. "Here it is!" Lily said. It was a necklace with the initials L.P. on the charm. She put it around the baby's neck. "I hope to see you again soon my baby. For now, you'll be safe with aunt (note to self: look for name meaning godmother or mother or parent or something!) I love you." Lily said kissing the baby on the forehead. She put the baby down and cast a spell Harry couldn't hear. In an instant, the baby vanished.

She began looking for something else whilst Harry was silent in his crib. But before she found it, Voldemort burst through the door. He smiled menacingly. "Your husband was stupid, trying to take on me. Shame he could've made a good Death Eater." He said.

Lily glared at him. "If he were alive he wouldn't join you and neither would I!" she said angrily.

Voldemort sneered. "And why would I want a stupid mudblood like you? Now stand aside so I can get rid of that little kid."

Lily's eyes widened and she went in front of the crib. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry"

"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside now!" Voldemort said pointing his wand at her and Harry.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—"Lily said not moving from the spot.

Harry's heart was racing. What was he doing? Why couldn't he move? He needed to help her…she was going to die! He can't just stand there and watch his mum die. Apparently, someone wanted him to.

Voldemort cast a spell and Lily flew aside. "Now for you, you little kid. This is going to be easier than I thought." He said while smiling evilly. "Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…" Lily pleaded. He raised his wand and Harry shut his eyes. "Avada Kedavra!" The green light sped towards baby Harry but instead of hitting him it hit Lily, who jumped in front of him.

Harry had tears falling down his cheek.

Voldemort laughed. "What a stupid girl! Sacrificing herself...it's useless because I'm still gonna kill this child!" He advanced upon baby Harry. "Now for you…what were they thinking? A little baby as my downfall…It's a shame that you aren't going to live to see me rule!" he said laughing maniacally. "Avada Kedavra!" he said and a green light sped towards Harry.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed waking up in his bed.

So what do you guys think? Sorry I had to leave it there but I made a deal with myself to update this today, June 10…Please review! (makes puppy-dog face to readers) Please no flames...if you don't really like it...try to say it kindly...Thanks...


End file.
